Missed
by animeroxsmyworld
Summary: ::KH2 ONESHOT:: A single letter makes Sora realize that his companions just might have people back home who miss them too.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Disney or KH2.**

**Authoress Note: I've had this mulling around in my head for awhile. Just thought I'd make a little one-shot. Oh and in case you can't tell, they're in Halloweentown in KH2. **

**Can you guess what's happening before I explain it in the story?**

* * *

><p><strong>Missed<strong>

**By: Animeroxsmyworld**

* * *

><p>"Sora! Come on!" Donald cried out in annoyance as he watched Sora bounce around the small workshop, the brunette looking at everything with bright eyes. "Stop annoying Santa!" The duck exclaimed.<p>

"Oh c'mon Donald!" Sora complained, looking over his shoulder at the stern looking duck, currently disguised as a mummy. "It's Santa's workshop!" He cried out joyously, waving a hand towards all the gizmos, tables and toys laid out around them.

"So?" Donald asked, arms crossing.

Sora looked at him aghast. "_So?_" He repeated, eyes wide. When he was a kid he had always dreamed about being inside Santa's workshop, meeting Santa and the elves! And now he was!

"Uh are we really bothering you Santa?" Goofy asked politely, turning to the short plump man dressed in red who was busy fumbling with a bag full of letters that had just arrived, requests from kids that came from all worlds believe it or not. Santa wasn't bound down to just one world.

The man cast a quick glance towards the trio before returning to the bag, waving the three off. "What? Oh no no, just don't make too much noise for the next few hours." He instructed as he began muttering to himself over the tight knot on the bag.

"See!" Sora grinned to the mummy duck in triumph. "Not a problem."

Donald's eyes narrowed while Goofy was quick to join the 15-year-old brunette in looking over the workshop. Christmas wasn't for a few good months still so although the shop was in fact in business, it wasn't as crazy busy as it would be if it was Christmas time. If it was Christmas time, Sora wouldn't doubt for a second that they would've been kicked out at the drop of a hat.

"Oooh, I wonder what this does." He whispered to his dog companion as the two peered at a rather unique looking contraption. Goofy hummed his agreement, reaching a hand out.

"Don't touch!" Donald shouted making the two jump, hearts racing while Santa shushed them, having gotten the bag open and proceeding to read through the kids letters.

"Lighten up Donald!" Sora hissed back before smirking and scampering away from the feathered mage, the duck quick to tail after him. He would be damned if he let Sora destroy Santa's workshop on his watch.

This continued for a half an hour before Santa's voice pulled them out of their antics.

"Goofy?"

The trio paused where they were, feet even raised mid-step. The knight cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Yes?" He asked, blinking when Santa beckoned him over and walked briskly over. Wordlessly Santa handed him a short letter, Donald and Sora watching curiously as Goofy read the letter.

His shoulders tightened before drooping. He turned to look at the short man who was watching him the whole time and when he spoke again, his voice held a serious quality that Sora had never heard before.

"Thank you. Can I keep this?" He asked, voice low.

Santa nodded, waving a hand dismissively. "Go ahead."

"What? What is it? What's it say?" Donald asked, Sora repeating his questions as the two appeared at his side, each trying to peer at the letter that Goofy was quick to fold in half and try to stuff in his pocket.

"What was that?" Sora continued to question but Goofy said nothing, even with Donald trying to rifle through his pocket for the letter, Goofy casually knocking his hand aside gently.

"Donald, I think we should head back to the castle." Goofy said as he looked down at his duck best friend.

Donald blinked. "Huh?"

When Goofy repeated himself Donald frowned, eyes narrowing into suspicious slits while Sora scratched the back of his neck.

"Well we never let Goofy pick where we get to go." He conceded. It was usually him or Donald navigating the ship while Goofy sat quietly, helping to fire down heartless ships. For him to actually ask to go somewhere was a rare occurrence.

Surely it couldn't hurt.

"Why not?" Sora voiced with a shrug, turning his gaze to Donald as well. The mage was still staring at the knight. His hands were resting on his little duck hips and he held his stare for a good minute or two before sighing, dropping the matter with the letter when Goofy gave no signs of squirming.

Donald had been Goofy's friend for many years and even though he didn't look it, the dog could be very stubborn when he wanted to.

"Fine." He muttered. Sora nodded before turning himself in the direction of the door.

"I'll be sure to come back." He grinned, waving at Santa who gave a faint nod, the only sign showing that he heard the brunette teen.

* * *

><p>It was the trip to the Disney Castle that Sora started to notice the strange behavior that had befallen Goofy. It would take them a day to get to the castle so they had set the gummi ship on auto-pilot and relaxed. This was never a problem with either of them before.<p>

Now it appeared that Goofy was downright anxious. He would look down at his pocket, touch it, before looking out the window for several minutes.

When Sora had pointed it out to Donald, the duck had frowned and muttered something under his breath before irritably going back to his business. It seemed that unless Goofy wanted to talk about it, they were to leave him be.

At supper they cooked up whatever scraps they had lying around or had scavenged from previous towns. Unfortunately it wasn't always much. Halfway through eating his sandwich, Sora looked up and saw Goofy staring into his empty bowl of alphabet soup, his grip tight and his gaze intense.

He pointed this out to Donald too. The duck had to know him best right?

This time Donald looked at Goofy before blinking twice and slinking soundlessly behind him. Sora watched, feeling like he was missing something as Donald peered over Goofy's shoulder into the empty can and all his irritable tension from before evaporated.

He looked…sympathetic?

Sora frowned, now knowing he missed something, when Donald gave Goofy a pat on the shoulder and walked away.

* * *

><p>When it was time to go to sleep, the rollaway mattress' rolling out from the cupboard in the side, Sora was burning with curiosity seeing how Donald hadn't said a word to him about the soup even though he had asked. After almost two years of traveling with the two, Sora found it easy to tell when they were sleeping.<p>

Though it did help immensely that they both snored.

With a quiet grace, Sora eased himself away from his temporary mattress and crept over to Goofy's, the knight sleeping with his limbs akimbo, pyjamas rumpled and clothes folded perfectly next to his pillow. Sora grinned like the Cheshire cat when he reached into the pocket of Goofy's folded pants and found the folded letter, the light from the moving space outside providing him with enough light for his eyes to focus.

He held his breath, wondering what would cause his friend to act so weird as he unfolded the piece of paper.

_**Dear Santa,**_

_**I don't want any toys this year. I just want to see my dad again…even just for a day or an hour. He's been gone for a really long time. Please Santa, I'll be good for the rest of the year!**_

_**Max**_

Sora stared at the childish writing in the dark before he let the words and their meaning sink in. Numbly he looked down at the snoring dog next to him before glancing back at the scribbled drawing that was drawn underneath the writing. Although messy and very much drawn by a child it was easy to see the resemblance between the picture and Goofy.

Goofy…was a father..?

Sora suddenly felt like he had intruded on something precious, shame welling inside him as he gently folded the letter back and delicately placed it back where Goofy had kept it safe all day. Sora crept back to his matt when another realization made his stomach twist in guilt.

He had traveled with his friends for two years and he had never thought too long on their lives back at the castle.

How old was Goofy's kid? Did he look like Goofy? How did they act around each other? Did Donald have a kid? How long have Donald and Goofy been friends? How long have they been friends with the king? Why did Goofy want to be a knight? Why did Donald want to be a mage?

Had Sora shared any personal questions like this with them?

His mind continued to whirl until he eventually fell into a grumbling sleep.

* * *

><p>Now that they knew the cause of Goofy's anxiety, Sora took the ship off auto-pilot and practically sped towards Disney Castle claiming that he merely wanted to stretch his legs.<p>

He couldn't let Goofy know he looked at his letter.

When the ship landed at the castle the keyblade wielder and the mage followed behind as Goofy began going down hallways they didn't recognize before leaving the castle all together and heading into the square. Sora couldn't help looking at all the brightly colored houses and stands set up, but he always caught himself before he could lose sight of his two companions, running to catch up.

He wouldn't admit that he was burning with curiosity over what this Max kid might look like.

Donald seemed to know the route as well as Goofy which was a great relief as the duck would stop and wait for Sora every now and then, Sora getting too distracted by the town and wanting to explore, but knowing he shouldn't right now.

"Come on." Donald grumbled when he had to turn around and wait for the fifth time.

"Sorry." Sora apologized before Goofy stopped in front of a rather square looking house, blue with a yellow door. His hand reached out before stopping, fisting before relaxing and raising, and stopping once more.

He didn't know whether to knock or just walk inside.

Sora watched the inner conflict roll over his friends face before he stepped forward, the brunette rapping on the door while opening it at the same time, hoping that Goofy wouldn't think he was being too intrusive.

If he did, he didn't say anything.

Goofy seemed to regain himself at the open door, stepping inside. Sora was anxious for him, he couldn't imagine what Goofy must be feeling, to see your son again after almost two years…

"Hello?" Goofy called into the house. It looked empty as the trio piled inside, their footsteps echoing through the small house. "Max?"

There was a small thump from upstairs and Sora saw Goofy tense as footsteps started to descended the stairs.

"Yea—" A small voice answered as Max appeared, his voice cutting out as his eyes widened, his foot freezing in mid-air where he made to step down again. "Dad?" He whispered, his 7-year-old frame looking stuck in time.

No one dared breathe.

Then Goofy smiled and raised his hand in a small wave. "Hello."

That broke everyone from their trance as Max came pounding down the stairs, his feet barely touching the ground as he ran towards his father. Hands wrapped around Goofy's midsection as he was wrapped in a fierce hug, the tall dog returning the gesture to the boy who looked like his mini copy. It was clear that Goofy was very sorely missed and for the first time since setting off from the island, Sora felt a pang for his own parents that he had left behind.

It was then, looking at their reunion, that Sora promised to fix everything.

He would fix everything so that Max could have his father back.

Not just for an hour, or a day, but always.


End file.
